


Glitter!

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Series: Lucifer and his Back of Holding [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Glitter, Pocket Dimensions - Freeform, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: When Lucifer falls asleep on the couch, Trixie has some fun with his pocket dimensions and a lot of glitter.





	Glitter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is, again, pure crack, like the rest of this series. Thanks to all the encouraging commenters on the last installment! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Trixie tried to suppress a giggle as she got to work carrying out the prank she and Azrael had planned a few weeks ago. She had been roped into babysitting, and they’d got to talking about her growing up in the Silver City and the pranks she and Lucifer used to pull on Amenadiel. All the necessary components had been acquired fairly quickly after the plan was made, and all that was left was to wait for an opportunity.

The perfect opportunity arose when Lucifer fell asleep on the couch again after a late night at Lux, not wanting to disturb Chloe when he returned by climbing into bed alongside her. He had somehow ended up on his stomach by the time Trixie woke up and went to get a glass of water, as it was still a bit early to wake her mom.

When she saw him, all thoughts of water were abandoned, and she gleefully dashed back into her room to grab the components for the prank. When she had them, she carefully snuck over to Lucifer’s side and put the tubes down, keeping the funnel in her hand. With the other hand, she gently felt over his back, freezing every time he looked like he might be waking up, until her probing fingers sunk a little way past his skin into the pocket dimension where his wings hid. Carefully, she slid the funnel in to replace her fingers, and grabbed one of the tubes. She slowly poured the contents through the funnel before repeating her actions on his other side.

After she finished, she quickly tidied the funnel and empty tubes away in her room, before returning to the living room. She wasn't as careful not to wake Lucifer up this time, and he sat up and stretched as she put her glass down on the side. When he stood up, not noticing her, she climbed onto the couch and leapt at him, landing on his back with a knee squarely in the spot Azrael had told her about.

The effect was instantaneous. Lucifer left out a yelp as his wings erupted from his back, narrowly missing Trixie as they flung glitter across the room. Trixie couldn't contain her laughter as Lucifer looked around the room at all the sparkle.

"What the hell? Spawn!"

"Surprise glitter!" Trixie giggled as she dropped off his back.

"It's in my  _ wings _ !" he whined before he turned to her with a playfully angry look. "I'll get you back for this, urchin."

Trixie let out a shriek of laughter and climbed over the arm of the couch, delighted when she heard him chuckle as he gave chase, only half-folding his wings away to stop them crashing into things, and leaving a trail of glitter behind him.

Chloe came down the stairs to the sound of laughter. As she reached the living room, she was greeted by every surface covered in rainbow sparkles, and Trixie ducking her way through Lucifer's long legs. They were both as covered as the rest of the room, rainbows glinting in their hair, and Lucifer's wings almost a solid mass of sparkle.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Two pairs of surprised eyes met hers, and Trixie spoke up.

"Um, no?" she replied, giving her mom her best puppy dog eyes and most innocent expression.

Chloe sighed. "Right. But you two are cleaning this mess up, okay?"

"But- but Detective! The spawn was mostly responsible!" Lucifer spluttered.

"Both of you," she said sternly, turning to go back to bed and leaving Trixie grinning at Lucifer as he spluttered his indignation.

For weeks afterwards, every time Lucifer unfurled his wings, he would release a small cloud of glitter on whoever was nearby.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome! 
> 
> (Please note, any comments on the canon status of pocket dimensions vs fleshy wing pockets will be deleted. This fic series is purely for exploring the crack potential of pocket dimensions, and is not meant to be a comment on canon.)


End file.
